In a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), a receiver determines its location based on signals received from a plurality of satellites. Various standards exist for communicating and storing location and telemetry data. These standards include National Marine Electronics Association (NMEA) 0183 and Java Specification Request (JSR) 179. These standards define formats for various elements of location data.
GNSS receivers are currently used for a variety of applications. Location data from a GNSS receiver may be used locally or transmitted to a remote location. Exemplary uses of location data include navigation systems, fleet management, photo tagging and social networking. Geo-tracking applications may determine location data frequently and store the location data. A geo-tracking application that constantly records location data or compiles location data from multiple GNSS receivers may consume a large amount of storage space for the location data.